Kiley and Olivia in Atlanta
by kutekatie6696
Summary: When Kiley and Olivia kind themselves moving out to atlanta on their own at just age 16, the two bestfriends will have to learn to live alone, while dealing with being in love with americas biggest heart throbs, justin bieber and ryan butler.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

"Kiley, are you sure you want to do this?" kileys mom said  
as she was helping her pack.

"yes mom, im sure. Its just me and Livie. It'll be good for  
us" she said, walking her bags to the car.

Kiley and Olivia were moving to atlanta all on their own at  
just age 16. They couldn't wait to get out.

They went and picked up Oliva and her family, and were off  
to the airport.

What will happen on the plane, and once they finally get to  
Atlanta? …

Chpt 1.

**Kileys pov**

after the long, heres the credit cards, im going to miss  
you, call me when you land speech, we were finally on the plane and on our way  
to start a new life, just me, and my bestfriend, Olivia. Who knows what this adventure may hold.

**Olivia's pov**

New city, new friends, new boys,

NO parents NO rules NO curfiew …. PARTAYYYY!

Kiley gets up to go to the bathroom, and just as she sits  
down to pee, the pilot comes over the intercom  
"were having a little turbulance problem, so everyone proceed to your seats and  
buckle your seatbelts.

Kiley makes her way toward the isle, when she sees a really  
cute guy, with brown shaggy hair, big brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and really  
nice clothes, coming her way. She smiles, and he smiles back.

She makes her way to her seat, and sits down. she couldn't stop  
thinking about this guy. He seemed perfect, and everything she had wanted. She  
looked back and was surprised to see that he was just a couple rows behind her.  
She smiled, then yawned. She was getting tired from all the moving. She dozed  
off…

Olivia is listening to her ipod, so she doesn't hear the  
pilots announcement. She falls asleep herself.. only to be woken up by a pissed  
off flight attendant,

"Young lady, why don't you have your seatbelt on?"

"Old lady, why don't you have a bra on?"

Kiley wakes up, and says "Olivia, be nice," "Ma'am, Im sorry  
about my friend, she had her ipod in when the announcement was made, I'll take  
care of her"

"olivia, put your seat belt on, and be nice next time!"

"ahhh, whateverr kiley,"

About that time, the boy walks up

"Hi there, im Justin, and this is my friend Ryan."

"Hey, im Kiley, and this is my friend Olivia."

"I saw you a few minutes ago, and I think your quite  
beautiful"

"thank you, your quite handsome yourself. Theres two extra  
seats right here if you two would like to sit with us."

"okay sure,"

So justin sat beside Kiley, and Ryan sat beside Olivia.

After about an hour, of conversation, the pilot announces  
that landing would be in about five minutes.

"Well we better get back to our seets. Meet us at baggage  
pick-up?"

"Sure" Kiley said smiling. "See ya there"


	2. Chapter 2

"kiley, are you sure he said here?"

"yes livie, he said here! I swear! Just keep looking"

Kiley was getting frustrated. She knows he said baggage pick up

Was this a joke? Had her and Olivia been stood up?

About that time, Justin and ryan walk over

J: hey guys! Sorry were so late, we had to deal with some issues

K: its alright! At least we didn't get stood up (:

O: (to ryan) heyy, who are you?

R: im ryan, you?

O: Olivia, nice to meet you.

J: *whispers to kiley* look at them, they look like theyre really hittin it off.

K: they sure do!

J: so do you guys wanna go get something to eat?

K: no, we have to meet the mover that mom hired to move our stuff in, but can we meet you guys some where?

J: of corse, name the time and place.

K: Olivia get your butt over here and stop flirting, were trying to make arrangments!

O: oh shut it kiles. Olive Garden, at five. Not one minute late.

J: dang, she sure is a straight up girl.

K: no doubt.

R: that's the way, I like it (;

K&J: hahahaha

K: well we better get going, see you at five (:

J: you bet, bye guys.

They all say bye and leave

_**Kileys POV**_

_Wow, these guys are cute. We have only been in Atlanta for a day, and we already have the hottest guys available!_

_I just hope they don't stand us up, that would suck super bad._

_**Olivia's POV**_

_HECK YEAH! We are REELING them boys in! this is going to get interesting!_

*5 o'clock*

_**Justins POV**_

_These girls, are smokin hot. Kiley looks like the one for me, considering Olivia and ryan already are hitting it off, I need to speed things up._

_I walk into the restaurant, and see kiley and Olivia sitting at a booth, both on different sides. I assume im sitting with kiley, and ryan is sitting with Olivia. _

K: Hey guys!

J&R: Hey girls!

O: Oh, hey Ryan!

J: It's nice to see you guys again.

K&O: It's nice to see y'all again too!

They all sit down and give their drink orders.

Olivia and Ryan decide to go sit at their own booth.

J: So Kiley, tell me some stuff about you.

K: Well, im 16, I have diabetes. Not much special I guess.

J: You have diabetes? That's totally cool!

K: well, not really. It blows sometimes

J: I guess it could. So whats your full name?

K: Kiley Vae Williams.

J: That's deffinatly the most prettiest name ever

K: awuh, thanks, Whats your full name?

J: Justin Drew Bieber

K: …. Woah wait, the, Justin drew bieber?

J: yeahh, I thought you would realized that by now.

K: well I mean, I have heard your songs, and I like them, I just never have taken the time to look you up, or see any of your pics.

J: well, now I know you like me beyond the fact that im famous.

K: yes, yes I do.

BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEP,

K: oh god.

J: what, whats going on?

K: that's my pump, it means my sugars way too low.

Right about the time Justin goes to ask what he should do, Kiley passes out…


End file.
